Assassin for the Queen
by Animethorn
Summary: What if the princes of the Southern Isles and the Duke of Weselton became ally with each other against the Snow Queen and hired an assassin? Would Queen Elsa be safe? Sure she would, she has powers after all. But what if this assassin is dangerous even for her? Can she convince the assassin to side with her? Well then, why don't you find out. I know, the summary sucks.
1. Prologue

A/N: Let's see if anyone would like this story. Though I highly doubt that. But if you want me to continue this, just tell me.  
I'm gonna say sorry now if there's any wrong grammar or spelling.

Disclaimer: I don't own FROZEN

* * *

"I heard that you're the one that assassinates cruelly, am I right?" The Duke of Weselton asked.

"Yes." Came a cold femine voice from a person in a cloak.

"Good. And you assassinate anyone, right? And you don't betray your client?" The 7th prince of the Southern Isles questioned.

"Yes and yes." The cold voice answered again which made her client shiver.

"Then we like you to assassinate the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She's a threat to us." The 10th prince said while handing a file to the assassin.

"She's also a sorceress - no, she's a monster. So this is a warning, don't let her freeze you because that will be just a burden for us." The Duke added.

"I highly doubt that would happen. What's the payment?" The assassin asked.

"You can have that." The Duke pointed to a sack full of gold.

"And?"

"Hmm... While you're there, you can do anything."

"Good. I'll accept the job. Well then, if you'll excuse me." The assassin then walked away not waiting for a reply.

* * *

When the assassin was out of earshot.

"You think she can do it? I mean, I doubt she can kill that monster." The oldest prince asked the Duke.

"She can do it. She's one of the best assassin in the world. " The Duke answered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The Assassin's POV

"Snow Queen? So much for an assasination." I mumbled.

_Hmm... if they said she's a monster, I wonder what does she looks like. Maybe like a witch? Nah. She's a Queen, there's no way she's like that, right? _I thought. Remembering my clients gave me her file, I opened it.

_Name, blood type, age, birthday. Ugh. I don't need this kind of information. They didn't even add a something so I can recognize her. _I threw away the files groaning.

"I need to get ready." I said to myself.

(P.S. The T.A. in the normal pov will mean The Assassin.)

The Assassin's POV:

_Let's see. I need to go into a boat. Well, sneaking won't be a problem_. I thought while finding a boat I can sneak into.

"We will refuel in Arendelle and go on the journey after that." A man said to his crew.

_That was easy. Now to see the boat. _I said sneaking past the crew. _This will do_. I thought while scanning the boat.

Time Skip

Normal POV

After a few hours, with the sun almost setting, the boat eventually arrived at Arendelle. Taking this chance, T.A. sneaked past the crew.

"So this is Arendelle." T.A. said shrugging. _Must be a good place. Should have visited this place a few months ago._

"Um..." Someone tugged at her cloak. She looked down. "Do you want to buy an apple?" A little girl asked her with a basket full of apples on her arms.

T.A. crouched down patting the head of the girl. "Why does a little girl like you selling apples?"

"I'm saving money for my mother's present!" The girl said smiling. "A good girl, I must say. Here, I'll buy an apple." T.A. said handing a one gold coin to the girl then taking one apple.

Getting up and turning around, T.A. waved. "Thanks Miss." The little girl called out to her.

Taking a bite in the apple, she scanned the surroundings. _Hmm... With the townspeople busy and the decorations. Must be some kind of event. Well that makes the job easy._

Still observing, she was startled by a loud shout. "Watch out!"

The Assassin's POV

On a reflex, I sidestepped. The girl came crashing down a sack full of flour. _A klutz. Not my business. _I yawned.

"Anna, you alright?" A guy with a reindeer walked past me. _A reindeer? Weird._

"Yes, I'm alright . I'm fine. No need to worry, Kristoff." The guy called 'Kristoff' helped the klutz called 'Anna'.

Normal POV

Anna seemed to notice the stranger that she almost bumped into. She walked past Kristoff and headed towards T.A.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Anna worriedly asked. T.A. shook her head. "I'm fine. You should just worry about yourself." Replied a cold feminine voice that made Anna shiver.

"What's your name?" By this point Kristoff is already beside Anna.

"Sorry, I don't tell any stranger my name. Besides, it doesn't concern you. Bye." T.A. turned around. _What's with the crowd?_ T.A. noticed that they were whispering with each other. _Ugh._

"What are you people looking at? Scamp-" T.A. was cut off by a hand in her shoulder.

"Hey buddy. Is that a way to treat the princess?" Kristoff spun her around so that she's facing him.

"Oh sorry then. I'm fine, your Highness. You need not to worry about me. Is that fine mister?" T.A. said harshly taking the hand of Kristoff off her shoulder.

"Yeah. But, who are you?" Kristoff said irritation visible in his voice.

"It doesn't concern anyone. I'm just a random stranger, that's that. Princess or not, I wouldn't tell my name. So, for the last time. Bye." T.A. then walked away not waiting for the reply.

Kristoff sighed. "Who was that anyway? That person's so rude to not even respect you." Kristoff faced Anna.

"Just like what she - I think that person's a she - said, she's just a random stranger. Even though I'm curious too about her identity, we shouldn't force her. Okay?" Kristoff just nodded.

T.A. already reached the forest. Taking a seat in a shade of a tree to rest, her thoughts wandered to what happened earlier.

"My name huh?" She sighed, looking at the sky.

_So that's the princess. I didn't know that she's a clumsy one. The clients didn't even told me that there will be a princess too. They also didn't add it into the file. _T.A. thought. But shrug it off and decided to rest for the events later on.

Time Skip

T.A. woke up from the sounds. Groaning, she stand up and stretch her arms. _Nighttime already? Now to do the job already._

T.A. walked to the town but hiding in the shadows. She saw the little girl earlier and decided to talk towards her.

"Hey little girl." T.A. sat down beside the girl. "Oh! You're the lady earlier. Are you also for the party?"

"Party?" The little girl just nodded. T.A. shook her head no, "No. I'm here for another reason. Anyways, why are you here alone?"

"My mom is busy and she said 'Just sit down in a corner. I'll pick you up when it's time to go home' So here I am, waiting."

_Poor little girl._ "Ah. What's the party for?"

"It's a ball of the Queen and Princess."

"So that means, the Queen and Princess are the one hosting it?" The girl just nodded.

"Can anyone visit the castle?" T.A. asked._ That way, it will be easy for me._

"Yep. Anyone." The girl giggled at the sight of two couples dancing clumsily.

Smirking, she stand up. "Thanks for the information little girl. Here, I'll give you a present." T.A. handed a flower.

"Now, look at me, little girl." Following the order, T.A. started to chant something._ It's a bad thing that you won't remember me._

After chanting, she stand up leaving the little girl dazed with the flower at her hand.

"Goodbye little girl. You were helpful."

_Now to the castle. Seems like luck is on side with me. Hope I'll have fun._

T.A. then headed towards the castle while hiding in the shadows.


End file.
